Two crystalline nitramines are commonly stirred into the molten explosive, trinitrotoluene (TNT). These nitramines are RDX (cyclotrimethylene trinitramine) and HMX or Octogen (cyclo-tetramethylene tetranitramine). The most common of these composite, castable compositions is a 60:40 by weight RDX:TNT composition to which 1% by weight of the composite of an insoluble (in TNT) wax has been added. This composition is commonly known as "Composition B".
In conventional cast explosive composites, the RDX (or HMX) is unprotected, and the unprotected RDX (or HMX) crystals (about average of 160 micron size) suspended in the TNT matrix are responsible for the increase in premature gun explosions as compared to TNT loaded alone. Sensitivity to shock of the composite explosive is increased since, during melt-casting at temperatures to 100.degree. C., some of the RDX (or HMX) dissolves in the TNT.
However, it is desired to retain the RDX (or HMX) in the TNT matrix since the detonation pressure of this composite cast is 293 Kbar vs. only 178 Kbar for a cast of TNT per se.